Call Waiting
by MuckyShroom
Summary: A little something for fans of Tig and Elmo. You might want to read Twelve Days of Christmas first to get the background for this OneShot.


_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**The OFC is mine.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice**_

**-o0o-**

**Call Waiting**

"Hey Doll."

"Heya. How's my favourite Muppet molester?"

"Good, I guess. How's my favourite Muppet?"

"Good. Busy."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. It's good to hear from you. Just give me a minute... Ahhh, that's better. Just needed to get somewhere a little more...private."

"You're at the club?"

"Mmhhhmm. This joint don't run itself."

"How's business?"

"Brisk. It's surprising how many corporate gladiators suddenly develop a need to be spanked by a woman in six inch heels and a latex catsuit when there's a recession on; but I don't think you called for an update on my customer turnover."

"No I guess I didn't..."

"You lonely?"

"A little...maybe..."

"Well I can't get over to Cali just now, but I'm free for a little smutty chat if you don't have anywhere you have to be for a while."

"No, there's nowhere I've gotta be tonight. I'll just make myself comfortable."

"I just need to check, you don't have any semi-frozen poultry close to hand do you?"

"No, but I think I saw Bobby puttin' a whole salmon into the freezer earlier."

"Don't you dare! If you go looking to assault someone's dinner again I'm ending this call and changing my number."

"Don't worry Doll. Whatever Bobby's got planned for that fish, I ain't gonna pop it's cherry."

"I gotta say Tig, you know just what to say to get a girl going."

"It's a talent and a curse. How 'private' is private where you are baby?"

"I'm in my office, the door's locked."

"No two-way mirrors in there?"

"Tig, we cater for a lot of tastes here, but I have yet to come across someone who gets off watching someone talk on the phone."

"I wasn't thinkin' that talking'd be all you'd be doin' darlin'."

"Really?"

"Really. What are you wearin'?"

"Business suit. Had some meetings today."

"What colour? Skirt or pants?"

"It's black. A skirt."

"One of those tight, knee-length type ones?"

"Yep."

"Guess you didn't go to those meetings with just your skin under the jacket?"

"No. You know that lesbian jail sex isn't on my to-do list."

"That's still a shame baby. That would make for one hell of an interesting visitation call."

"Not gonna happen Tig. Hold on a moment, I just need to put the phone down... ahhhh haaaa... there we go. If it makes you feel better, it's just skin under the jacket now."

"Good girl. How about under your skirt? That just skin? If you're wearing panty hose, lie! Don't kill my mood baby."

"Ha ha, no, I don't do panty hose. Stockings. Black ones."

"What? With the whole garter belt bit?"

"Sorry, no. That would've been too obvious, the skirt's too tight. The one's without, just the lace at the top."

"What shoes are you wearing?"

"If I said Louboutin Pigalles would that mean anything to you? ….Tig? You still there?"

"Oooooh...Doll I wish I was there with you. The black patent ones?"

"The very ones."

"Ahhhh. If I was knelt at your feet right now, inbetween those fuck-me shoes, and I ran my hand over those silky legs, up under your skirt, what would I find?"

"A black lace thong that matches the bra I've just taken off. You'd have to push my skirt up a little, probably quite a lot, to manage that though."

"So I'm kneeling in front of you. I start at your ankles, and you feel my hands run up your calves. I'd maybe stop a little at your knees, just where the tender skin is, then move up under your skirt, pushing it up as I went."

"I'd lift my hips off the chair to help you. I can almost feel how warm your hands would be on my skin."

"Baby tell me you're sat there with our skirt bunched 'round your ass and your legs spread."

"Mmmhhmmm. Got one foot hooked on the desk. There'd be plenty of room for you."

"I'd pull your ass just to the edge of the chair and I'd put your hands on the arm rests. If I was there, you wouldn't be allowed to move them.

"But you're not here..."

"No, no I'm not but Goddamn I wish I was. I'd be running my face up the inside of your thigh. I'd be lookin' up at you, you'd be watchin' me."

"Hmmmmm, your 'tache would tickle me."

"You're not allowed to move baby, not 'til I tell you. I'd be grippin' your thighs, keepin' you still."

"Your breath would be hot on me."

"I'd bury my face in your pussy baby, even with your panties still on."

"Tig, this 'no moving' deal. Does it apply since you're not here?"

"Haa Haa! No baby, put your phone on speaker. I want your hands free and I want you to slip your fingers into those black lace panties and tell me just how wet you are."

"Done. Ahhhhhhh... fucking dripping..."

"Good girl. Now, as much as I like the idea of those fingers of yours gettin' busy under that lace, I want you to slip those panties off. Keep them somewhere safe for me yeah?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm. There we go. Yeah, I'll keep them safe for you."

"That's my girl, now get those fingers back to your pussy. I want your other hand to work those tits of yours. Tell me how they feel."

"Heavy, swollen, aching. My jacket's open. The air is cool on them. My nipples are hard. When they brush on the lining of the jacket it's all silky and soft against them."

"Pinch those nipples for me darlin', hard. Keep workin' your pussy too. I bet you're a beautiful sight baby, tits out, skirt round your waist, legs spread, fingers all busy and wet..."

"Fuck! Tig... "

"I hope you locked that door tight Doll. Just imagine what someone would think if they walked in and saw you all laid out like that, pussy all naked and slick."

"AhhhhMmmm. What would you do next? You were kneeling between my legs remember?"

"Yeah. I'd have licked around the edges of those panties, maybe bitten you through them a little..."

"Gentle or hard?"

"Gentle at first, then harder. I'd want to see what you could take."

"And when I couldn't take it?"

"You'd have to baby. You're still not allowed to move remember?! I'd pull those panties off you next though. I'd want to get at your flesh. Put two fingers inside yourself baby."

"D'Done..."

"That's my girl. Fuck yourself with those fingers Doll. Imagine that it's me. That's what I'd be doin' between your thighs. I'd have two fingers buried in your pussy. I'd be sucking your clit and my other hand would be working those sweet tits of yours. I'd make you scream baby."

"Ahhhhhh. Someone might hear."

"They might. Doesn't matter. I'd lift you up and put you on your desk, arms over your head. You'd look like a feast baby, a slutty little feast."

"Would you fuck me?"

"I'd bury my cock in you. Hard and fast darlin'. I'd be hurtin' for you. Seein' you all exposed like that. You'd probably end up with a few bruises, but I'd make you cum so hard..."

"Shit...aaahhh ...Tig... I'd want...want to touch you."

"No way Doll. You have to stay still, laid out for me while I just fill you with my cock. Just keep fuckin' shovin' it into you as deep as I can."

"Fuck! Tig! I'm gonna...gonna..."

"That's right baby. Fuck your pussy with your fingers hard and fuckin' cum for me."

"Oh! Oh! Oh Shit! Tig!"

"Theeeerrre you go. Well done Doll."

"Jesus fucking Christ that was intense."

"My pleasure Doll."

"Oh Tig, the pleasure was definitely all mine. What about you?"

"It was verrrry good for me too darlin'."

"Goddamn! I gotta get back out there Tig. My girls are gonna think I've died in here."

"Wait! Will it still just be skin under the jacket and the skirt?"

"Yeah. The jacket'll be fastened. You can't see anything, but you'd be able to tell"

"Darlin' I will be coming to see you soon. I wanna see you dressed like that."

"You want to see me dressed?"

"Only at first baby. Then I wanna see you in just those shoes."

"Sounds like a plan. Call me when you're on your way. I'll be ready"

"Remember to keep those panties safe for me?"

"Of course. Tig? I gotta ask, you were on your own just now weren't you?"

"Heh, I'll see you real soon baby. Laters."

-o0o—

_A/N_

_Shout out to the Freak Circle: R3-1 M4y3r, Ozzysgirl, Simone Santos, LaughingWarrior, Kiara8921, EmeraldJewelSparkle..._

_(Remember what I said Ladies; write a line, tweet, write a line, tweet...)_

_We're all a very bad influence on each other. Bring out the spanking bunny!_

_However, if you like stories that range from adorable, light cuteness to awesomely dark twistedness; you should check out their work._


End file.
